Memories
by FreedomofLair
Summary: After a tragic accident that results in more than one scar Sarah finds herself in the labyrinth once more, with an infatuated Jareth and a world that she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah breathed in the fresh forest air, it seemed that everything in this park had always stayed the same unchanging, perfect even in all of its wild glory, untouched by the days gone by since her last visit the creek trickling happily by as the birds sang, but this time was different for she had grown up enough to know that this place held memories ones that she couldn't forget. A younger Sarah had recited lines right over by that stone bench, and after the run through the labyrinth this sixteen year old had buried a small crystal that she had found in her room only to find it again in her room when she came home. Sarah laughed gently at the memories of her run…But then she remembered who she was and that at eighteen she had lost her father, Toby and Irene yesterday in a fire that consumed the whole house, and no matter how hard she had screamed, begged, pleaded or wished the Goblin King did not come he had abandoned her very life.

"Damn you Jareth….Damn you" She whispered, kneeling down in the soft grass allowing tears to fall. "Toby was only two years old…I wish…I wish"

"Who knew someone who had learned so much would still make wishes for someone she hated"

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end at the sound of that voice, standing shakily to her feet and turning she was met with the mismatched eyes that had haunted her dreams for so many years, the fact that he was standing before her was something that almost made her want to kill him the smirk on his face and that hair combined almost sent her over the edge.

"Why now?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"What do you mean why know? Sarah you said my name and I wish you practically allowed me a little bit of power over you" Jareth said, shifting to one side.

"Why not when the house was burning? Why not when my family where screaming and dying inside?! I begged, I offered you anything…everything in fact!" Sarah exploded.

The Goblin King looked shocked, in fact he looked as though someone had stabbed him straight through the heart as he took a step back and whispered "I didn't know…I didn't hear…" Sarah leaned onto a nearby oak tree gathering herself and facing her once upon a time nemesis and motioned for him to follow her, it was as though the world had slowed as she led him towards what remained of her childhood home the once magnificent house was now only ash and dust.

"Sarah…I did not know…I did not hear" The Goblin King, put his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

When she turned to face him it was as though the stony exterior had melted from his face leaving only his emotions to find her, the sixteen year old in her was screaming something about danger, but the older part of her was saying to trust him.

"I am so…so very sorry" He reached out and in an instant Sarah was wrapped in a safe embrace….


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of something softer than silk woke Sarah from a dreamless sleep, "odd" she thought for the shelters sheets never felt like this, but as her eyelids fluttered open she noticed that the bed which was humungous was surrounded by a canopy made of velvet, then all of the events of last night flittered through her mind…Jareth had hugged her for what had seemed an eternity, her legs had become numb to the point of giving way so with a shush to her apologies the Goblin King had picked her up in his arms, and with permission of course (a certain I wish came into play) he whisked her into the underground castle, she did not truly remember what had happened next but dozing off in a comfy chair while drinking tea was a hazy memory. With a small sigh Sarah pushed herself up into a sitting position to get a better bearing on her surroundings, but the sights around her almost made her want to cry because around the spacious room was her dresser and on top of it was a couple books, jewelry and sitting right on top of a music box sat Lancelot. She slipped off the duvet, padding her way over to her favorite bear as she lifted him off the music box a small letter fell to the floor.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I hope you like the things that I saved from your room,_

_Please do not go exploring by yourself as the castle can be hard to navigate on your own…_

_I will see you soon, no peaches I promise…_

_Jareth_

_King of the Goblin Kingdom_

_Ruler of the Labyrinth_

"Okay then...So…Stay in the room and when did the Goblin King become nice?" Sarah asked, looking around.

Then a great big mahogany dresser with gold inlay caught her attention, a little voice inside her was saying _come on open it…_

_ ~Meanwhile~_

"God I hate chickens…" Jareth thought as another goblin tried to catch one of the black hens that were trying to lay eggs in the straw.

A small little girl with pigtails sat in the middle of six goblins who were entertaining her, as Jareth passed he offered a small crystal and as her pudgy fingers grabbed around it he let out a small chuckle "if only mommy wasn't such a drug addict little one…Then I would be able to let you go.." He whispered to the two year old whose blue eyes seemed to fill up with sadness, but the goblins went about cheering her up right away, while Jareth conjured a crystal to check on the woman's progress. This one was interesting her skirt reached barely over her butt, she wore allot of makeup and might as well have not even bothered to put on a shirt because she left nothing to the imagination.

"Send the cleaners after her" Jareth whispered, and just like that the cleaners chased the woman into the Oubliette her screams seemed to echo.

Just then the clock chimed, signaling that her time was up, the woman fell to the ground disheveled and absolutely hopeless, when Jareth looked at the little girl she looked at him hopelessly to the point that he bent down and held her in his arms. For a moment he felt bad for the child but then again all the children who stayed in the Goblin Kingdom were rehomed, although some of them became Goblins by choice but many were given to couples who could not have a child, so he knew she was going to be fine and perfectly happy in the new family he had arranged so with a smile he handed the child over to a waiting couple who had appeared in the room.

"May the universe bless you your majesty" the woman whispered as she held the child close to her chest.

"You may leave, I am sure you want to associate yourselves with this young one"

With a loud pop the couple were gone from the throne room and instantly it transformed from the messy, hay filled, chicken infested mess into a much more sophisticated throne room made of shining stone dark as night with a magnificent throne at the far end, this was Jareth's own design which was only in operation for royal visits and in between the runners of the Labyrinth. He found his thoughts wandering to Sarah and how she might be doing at the time so he conjured a crystal when he peered in with a smirk he saw that she had changed into one of the dresses of his making it had a black bodice which cinched in the waist with a flowing dark blue skirt, it was not low cut but still accentuated her curves, as she went over to the mirror he saw her at first admire herself but then her face seemed to crumble with a small cry of "Toby…" then she fell to the floor crying.

_~Sarah~_

She didn't know what had come over her in fact she should be happy to be alive but as soon as she saw herself in the mirror, the emotions hit her right in the chest because she realized Toby would never grow up to enjoy any of the things that she was, sinking to the floor she curled up into a defensive ball the tears came at once blinding her to the surroundings, she suddenly felt arms picking her up, holding her in an embrace that felt warm and secure.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Sarah…You are no bother to me in the least" Jareth answered.

Sarah stared at the very man who once upon a time was her worst enemy and now she was in his arms being held close while crying…no she was sobbing at least crying had some decorum but this was messy, the one where your nose gets runny and you just look like your guts have been ripped out, its messy, gross and something no one wants to look at or listen to. But Jareth held her closer to his chest whispering something about everything being alright, his eyes seemed to change from what had been an indifference to pure sadness. Without thinking Sarah reached up behind his head and kissed him intending to kiss his lips but fell short, kissing his jaw instead…

************************************************************************************** AUTHORS NOTE*****************************************************

TAHDAH! Hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be more characters soon I just have to brainstorm stuff so yeah!

HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT/EVENING/MORNING!


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth shakily breathed the air around him as though to keep himself from flying away, the kiss that Sarah had bestowed was purely innocent but the moment when her lips had touched him Jareth felt his composure start to slip away, when he looked down into Sarah's green eyes he felt a small smile spread across his face "Dammit Jareth stop… Before you do something stupid" he thought to himself, letting out a small cough and setting Sarah down since her tears having stopped since the appearance of Jareth's smile.

"Your Majesty…I am sorry to interrupt but your parents have arrived" a small human like creature with beady eyes and long fingers cowered behind the door.

"Well isn't that fantastic… escort my mother and father to the Throne room, and notify them that I shall be with them shortly" Jareth said, as a wall of indifference surrounded him.

The creature breathed a quick sigh of relief and scurried away, Jareth looked down at Sarah's tear stained cheeks she looked absolutely small and childlike in her expression, making Jareth almost want to just take her away from any pain or suffering, but at this moment he had something important to do and that was to talk to his parents who hardly ever made their way into his kingdom.

"Sarah…I'm sorry for having to leave you, but I must go and talk to my parents" Jareth whispered, placing a gloved hand onto Sarah's shoulder while he leant his forehead against hers.

"I understand Jareth, family…Is important" The last few words out of her mouth where fainter then the wind.

The words seemed to strike Jareth who stood up straight to see her face better and as he looked at her with a pained expression he said firmly "I am your family…The Labyrinth is your family… Even that silly dog, stubborn Dwarf and big rock loving friend of yours are family" Sarah felt herself smile a little as Jareth kissed her forehead before he disappeared into a puff of glitter.

"Really…After how many years that is your exit?" She whispered, placing her hand on her forehead.

~Jareth~

If anything was to put him on edge it was the appearance of his parents who only ever entered the Goblin Kingdom bearing bad news or offers of marriage from the other kingdoms, because of that fact Jareth never was never at ease when they were in the castle since both of his parents would inform him of his age and how a kingdom should have a Queen. Jareth looked at the Escher room briefly and smirked as he saw a couple maids trying to figure their way around the complex stairway's to get out, but instead of helping him Jareth just continued on his way to the throne room. As the huge ebony doors appeared before him Jareth slowed his pace, with a flick of his wrist the doors opened and he beheld his mother and father who although were quite tall were quite dwarfed by the high ceilings of his throne room.

"Jareth, my son how are you" His mother extended her arms towards him with a big smile that seemed to mask any emotion that could have been there.

"I am well mother, I did not expect to see you so soon... Hasn't it been only twelve years since your last visit to my kingdom?" Jareth asked, accepting a hug from his mother and nodding towards his father.

"I believe so, but your mother and I could not wait to tell you the news" Jareth's father looked expectantly at his son.

"And pray tell me what news would that be?" Jareth smirked slightly.

"That we have arranged with the High King a deal of matrimony between yourself and Princess Elise that is if you do not find yourself a fiancé within three weeks" Jareth's mother gushed.

Jareth took a step back, the Princess Elise was a self-absorbed brat, and her only true upside was that she was tolerable to look at, all her father's subjects feared her since she was cruel and would do anything to improve her status, and Jareth imagining spending his days with her fake smiles and temper tantrums for all eternity internally shuddered.

"Florence…(a small stocky woman with big blue eyes appeared) please show my parents to their quarters I am sure that they will be wanting to leave early in the morning" Jareth said, turning his back on his parents leaving his mother to stare after him as though she had been struck.

"I only want the best for you Jareth, and this kingdom needs a Queen… Know this was our last resort" His mother's wounded voice followed him out into the hallways.

Jareth moved quickly towards his private study, trying to put as much distance between himself and his parents as quickly as he could. "I knew it…Why are they always trying to interfere with my own business?" Jareth whispered under his breath as he entered the study.

"It's because they've heard about the mortal girl…" A woman no bigger than Jareth's pointer finger stood on his desk, her wings glistened as she put her hands on her hips.

"Morgana…You've been snooping again the last time you were snooping I had Higgle spray you with water from the living fountain" Jareth stepped towards Morgana.

"Yes I recall, and I haven't been snooping as you might recall I bit the Sarah girl when she met the Dwarf…Which as you may recall means that my very essence is part of her, that's why I don't normally bite people so I have known about her since you brought her underground and rumors spread quickly in this world so your parents are worried about your health while she is here" Morgana calmly replied, sitting down on Jareth's inkwell.

Jareth sighed wishing silently that the fairy queen would fall into the ink. "Morgana, my health is fine but it soon will be put at risk if I have to marry that little twit of a High Princess"

"If she enters this kingdom my subjects may tie her beautiful hair to the bed posts every night, because that was so much fun last time after she stomped over our part of the gardens" snorted Morgana.

"Trust me if she does enter this Kingdom I will put her in an oubliette, and find a way to make her be mortal in the aboveground, see how she likes having to pull her own weight in the world" Jareth laughed.

~Sarah~

Sarah had changed herself into a deep blue dress with gold trim which had a fitted bodice, and was admiring it in the mirror when she heard a small knock at the door, accompanied by a small feminine voice.

"M'lady? May I come in?"

"Please do" Sarah answered, stepping away from the mirror.

A tall young woman with long blonde hair entered the room and curtsied towards Sarah.

"I am your handmaiden Lady Sarah, you may call me Katarina. As you are new to the Underground I have been entrusted by his Majesty to care for you, so that you might learn the ways and etiquette of the royal court." Katarina smiled gently at Sarah.

Sarah reached her hands out to Katarina with a small smile, as the handmaiden placed her two hands into hers a bright light surrounded them and filled the room, words seemed to dance and glow around their intertwined hands, Sarah felt as though she was embraced by a warm hug as the light slowly faded. Katarina seemed to almost be filled with a sense of sadness and understanding.

"As your handmaiden I carry the same experiences, burdens and desires as you, (except for love interests of course) and they are kept under a spell that keeps any secrets to be uttered from my mouth. You can entrust anything to me and I shall never break confidence" Katarina said, taking her hands from Sarah's. "Now…Shall we explore the gardens and go see Hoggle?"

Sarah a fascinated by the magic that had happened around her nodded, Katarina gave a good-natured smile towards Sarah motioned for her to follow, as Sarah followed her handmaiden through the many passageways and corridors, realizing how easy it would have been to get lost because of the twist and turns, they finally got to a opened door that led out into the gardens. Sarah stared in amazement at the beautiful landscape that was before her, with an apple orchard to her right and what looked like a stables to her left she felt right at home out in the beautiful landscaping.


End file.
